Idol
by Ananaka
Summary: Luffy is the Pirate King,he takes his crew to return Shanks's straw hat.When Sanji meets Shanks they may find that they have more in common that they thought.Shanks and Sanji


Summary: Luffy has finally found One-Piece, fulfilling his vow to return his idol's straw-hat, Luffy takes his crew across the ocean to find Shanks. Upon finding him though, Shanks and Sanji might find something else. Maybe they had more in common than they thought.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, general.

"We're almost there! I can see it! I can see the flag! Faster, faster!" Luffy screamed in excitement as he bounced up and down on the figure head of the Straw-Hat pirate's ship.

They had finally found it. The Redhead pirate's ship, Shank's ship. Luffy had quite a gift for him-the return of his straw-hat. As King of the Pirates Luffy felt that he should return the hat to his idol, the one and only redhead Shanks.

"Yeah, yeah, if you're not careful you're going to fall off the ship and drown before we ever get there." Zoro replied sarcastically, eyes closed in his sleeping position on the ship's deck.

"Nami-san! I have your drink ready!" Sanji yelled as he ran from the kitchen in to the deck to hand his special drink to Nami, who was sunbathing.

"Thank you Sanji." Nami replied as she took the drink from Sanji's hands.

"Shanks! Shanks!" Luffy called through cupped hands as he leaned over the figure head, happiness radiating from him.

Shanks was sitting on a bench on the opposite site of his ship, facing away from Luffy. The redheaded pirate was leaning over the water, staring into its depths. It was almost as if the ocean was calling to him…

"Shanks! Shanks!" Wait a minute. Shanks thought as he lifted his gaze from he ocean, that wasn't the ocean calling to him, that was a person calling to him.

Turning swiftly the redheaded captain ran to the opposite side of his ship, there in the distance was a ship with a black cross bone flag, the skull bore what looked to be a straw-hat. The figure calling to him seemed to be wearing a red shirt and…and a straw-hat.

"Shanks!" He heard the figure yell as it waved its arms frantically. Was it possible? He had heard that the lost treasure One-Piece had been found, but was it possible that… Could it be?

"Shanks! A ship is approaching us, fire?" Lucky-Roo panted as he shoved a large chicken leg in his mouth, making his way on deck.

"Hold fire! This is company." Shanks replied to his crew-mates request, smiling all the way.

"Shanks! Luffy yelled again as the two were finally able to see each other clearly again.

"Luffy! I didn't know if you'd be coming back!" Shanks replied as he greeted his young companion with a large, one-armed, hug as Luffy boarded the elder's ship.

"Yeah! I am the Pirate King, I have found One-Piece and took the title! And so I came here to return your straw-hat, just like you said!" Luffy said proudly to Shanks as he stared up at the man, before removing the beloved hat from his own head and placing it back atop its rightful owners.

Shanks was shocked. Luffy was King of the Pirates. He could remember back to the determined little boy who couldn't even swim with an overactive appetite.

"It seems you brought your crew along as well!" Shanks yelled as he motioned to the six standing on the boat awaiting their captain's orders.

Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp all stood in awe, this was the moment that Luffy had waited most of his life for. Bedsides getting One-Piece and becoming King of the Pirates, he wanted to give Shanks back his hat and prove to him his worth.

"Will you be staying for a while?" Shanks asked with a smile.

Luffy looked up at the man with a gigantic smile. "You bet!"

Usopp was the first to run aboard to join Luffy.

"Luffy! Luffy! Uh-Captain Shanks, sir!" He yelled as he ran behind Luffy-just in case.

Shanks looked at him for a moment. The boy seemed to be a bit of a coward, but he couldn't help but think he had seen him before.

"You look…familiar.." Shanks commented after a moment of looking at Usopp.

"Usopp! Is that my boy Usopp?" An excited voice came from behind.

Shanks face went blank for a moment. He had heard more about Yasopp's son Usopp than he had ever needed or wanted to.

"F-father!" Usopp yelled as he rose from behind Luffy to embrace his father in a hug. A touching reunion.

"Sanji! Get my treasure! I'm not going anywhere without it!" Nami yelled as she boarded the ship, looking around at the pirate crew.

"On second thought-I'll sleep on our ship with my treasure!" She hollered back as Sanji sullenly turned to put the treasure back in her room.

"An who might this beauty be?" Ben asked from behind his captain as he looked at Robin who was carefully boarding the ship behind Nami. Robin blushed a bit as she realized that he was talking to her and immediately let her eyes fall to the ground.

Chopper was next to board the ship, and after him Zoro and Sanji.

"Care for introductions?" Shanks asked as he viewed the crew.

"Of course!" Luffy nodded as he turned to his crew.

"You know Usopp, he fixes things, he's a great aim too!" Luffy said as he smiled at Usopp who was still hugging his much-missed father.

Pointing over to Nami, who was trying to decide the best route for swindling the pirates out of their treasure, he said, "She's Nami, our navigator, without Nami I would still be lost!"

Shanks smiled at this, there was no doubt in his mind that Luffy would be lost if not for a good navigator.

"And that's Chopper, he may be little, and a reindeer, but he is a really good medic, he can heal cuts and stuff!" Luffy said as he bent down happily by Chopper.

Shanks looked down at the little reindeer, he had wondered what he was… Must have been a devil fruit, he thought.

"That girl is Robin, she's, well, an archeologist! She can read lots of ancient languages and stuff, if not for her reading I would never have found One-Piece!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the blue-haired girl blushed and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she didn't exactly like being the center of attention, especially in front of so many strangers.

"And those two are Sanji and Zoro." Luffy motioned to Sanji and Zoro who were currently fighting each other. "Zoro is our swordsman and Sanji is our cook."

Shanks smiled as he introduced his crew to the others, it looked like they would have some company for a while.

Leter that night, Sanji breathed out his cigarette smoke in a sigh as he looked over the ocean on Shanks's ship, it would seem that they would be staying their for a while. It was night and he had already eaten dinner. Dinner was awful, atrocious, horrible, and any other word that one could come up with. He truly did prefer his own cooking to anything the sloppy "Lucky-Roo" made, he wasn't so sure the large man knew what he was doing…

The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice though, Luffy and Usopp inhaled it as usual, Zoro complained, nothing unusual, and Robin and Nami simply ate without conversation.

Inhaling the smoke again he watched as Nami's light went out. She had insisted on sleeping on Luffy's ship "just in case" to protect her treasure. He and Zoro were recruited to help her move it all into one corner so that she could more easily protect it.

Turning around to face whatever was on the ship, he heard Luffy and Shanks's laughing. Shanks. He had to admit he liked the man, he was jovial yet with a sense of maturity. The maturity was certainly a nice change, though he wasn't exactly one to talk.

"Hey-Sanji, right?" Sanji looked up as he heard his name. It was Shanks.

"Hi." Sanji greeted, slightly confused, why would the pirate captain want to talk to him?

Shanks moved to sit next to him on the bench, causing Sanji to move over a bit to make room. Sanji looked over, the left arm was missing, he had known that since they boarded the ship, yet it still made him a bit nervous.

"If you don't mind me asking…." Sanji started as he looked away for a moment. Shanks simply smiled, he seemed to know what Sanji was trying to say.

"About my arm? Go on." He replied, knowing what Sanji meant.

Sanji nodded as he asked, "Yeah, um-what happened to it?" Sanji asked as he looked at the black cape that Shanks was wearing to cover the missing limb.

"Oh, that happened a while ago." Shanks started as he looked out over the ocean himself, as Sanji blew out another ring of smoke. "You see, Luffy always wanted ot be a pirate, but one day that got him into trouble. Some pirates were attacking the city and insulted me, being angry Luffy went on his own to fight them." Shanks continued as he chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Well, this was after he ate the gomu-gomu fruit, so of course he couldn't swim, one of the pirates then threw him into the water where a giant fish came up to eat him.

That's how I lost my arm, I jumped in to save the little rubber-boy before it could get him." The redhead finished as he looked over at Sanji.

Sanji as slightly awed. The man in front of him had risked everything to save Luffy, everything, and lost his arm in the process. Sanji stared at the man for a moment before saying,

"That reminds me of Zeff…"

"What?" Shanks asked, he hadn't quite heard what the blonde boy had said.

Sanji cleared his throat a bit. "I said, that reminds me of Zeff." He answered again.

Deciding that Shanks would not understand unless he told the story he decided to let the older man know what had happened to him.

"When I was younger I worked on a restaurant-ship, one day though pirates attacked the ship, all of the chefs were scared and did nothing, except me, I tried to stop the captain from killing everyone and sinking ship, I told him that I would live to find All Blue…" Sanji spoke softly as he held his cigarette between his fingers, smiling softly at the memory.

"Anyways, it was at that moment that a giant wave washed over the ship and took me and Zeff, the captain, away.

We washed up on a small rock/island I guess. Zeff said that he would go to the other side and handed me a small bag of food. After a while I thought that he had given himself the larger bag of food.

After about seventy days I decided to go to the other side of the island, kill Zeff, and take his food. Once I got there though…" Sanji said as he took another large puff of smoke into his lungs before breathing it out.

"Once I got there though it would seem that Zeff didn't take a larger bag of food for himself, he took a large bag of gold, and ate his own leg, only to save me so that I could live my dream, even if he couldn't live his." Sanji finished as he looked out over the ocean again. Shanks and Zeff were a lot alike in some respects.

Shanks smiled, it was obvious enough to him that the boy, Sanji, both loved and respected this "Zeff." It also seemed that he was making a comparison between he and Zeff, not really a bad thing.

"I see." Shanks said as he smiled a bit. Sanji nodded as he put out his first cigarette and went on to the second. Shanks frowned a bit as he watched thus.,

"How old are you, fifteen or sixteen? Should you be smoking so much?" Shanks asked slightly annoyed as Sanji looked at him, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Nineteen." He replied as he blew a puff of smoke in the captain's face.

Shanks frowned grimly, he looked old enough, but still. That's when he had an idea.

"I bet if that Nami girl asked you to quit, you would." He said slyly, getting a slight rise out of Sanji.

"Don't you bring Nami-san into this!" Sanji yelled as he glared at the man opposite of him. Shanks simply smiled, this was getting to be fun.

"Right. I saw the way you were falling all over her, Robin too." Shanks said, enjoying the rise that he was getting out of Sanji. Perhaps it wasn't right to toy with a teenage boy's hormones and feelings, but it was proving to be very fun, and he was a pirate.

Sanji growled under his breath as he jumped up and went into a fighting stance, biting the cigarette between his teeth.

"I bet you don't even really like them, just want them to like you." Shanks replied. Just at that moment Shanks's eyes went large and he threw himself o the ground to avoid a kick coming straight at his head.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he stared up at Sanji. "I thought you were the cook!" He yelled happily as he held on to the bench with his left arm as he pulled himself up. Sanji as still glaring at him.

"Don't take everything so seriously!" Shanks yelled as he wrapped his left arm, only arm, around Sanji's shoulders, thoroughly confusing him. "All I was saying is that you treat them like, well, girls, but you _should _be treating them like ordinary people, just like you and I!" Shanks said as he held on to the boy's shoulders.

Sanji let his irritated glare meet Shanks's large smile. "Whatever." He spat as he breathed in the smoke from his cigarette, breaking away from Shank's grip.

"Don't be that way, it's bad for your nerves." Shanks said as he looked over at the ocean with Sanji. It was a nice night.

Sanji was busy smoking his cigarette, eyes concentrated on the star's reflection in the water.

"Well, good night, Sanji. Tell me when you get tired of trying to impress Nami and Robin." Shanks said as he leaned over and quickly kissed Sanji's cheek, taking his straw-hat off of his head and placing it on top of Sanji's before turning around and going back inside of the captain's quarters.

Shanks then turned and said, "Just tell me later, give me back my hat too after you've decided." After he finished this he walked into the captain's quarters. Not at all concerned with the confusion he had just instilled inside of a teenage boy.

Sanji's eyes widened largely as his jaw dropped, causing his cigarette to fall into the waters below. Touching the hat on top of his head and finally pulling it off to look at it, he decided that maybe someday he would tell Shanks that he didn't really want Nami or Robin. If he really didn't that is, he would have to wait and see how he felt in the morning. Only time would tell he supposed as he strolled back into the men's quarters.

It would be a long night.

End! I just decided to right this because I think that Shanks and Sanji would be an adorable couple. I think that their personalities would mesh well together. Sanji would respect Shanks because of the similarities he shares with Zeff, Shanks likes everyone, and I think that if Sanji were to tell a bit of his past to Shanks that they could fall in love.

Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
